


Home Away From Home

by The_Anwarrior



Series: Priorities [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anwarrior/pseuds/The_Anwarrior
Summary: As Sara and Suvi get settled into their new home, birthday festivities start to unravel.





	1. A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the wait! As you all know, life gets hectic at times, but I’m still here!
> 
> The first chapter is more or less a look into the life of each crew mate since their first take of shore leave. Regular continuation of the story will return next chapter. Thanks for reading!

Getting accepted for living quarters on Meridian was a challenging feat. The plots on Meridian’s land and the apartments on the Hyperion were both reserved for people of high political importance and for people with high-demand jobs. Most Initiative workers were selected and hand-picked to have their talents and jobs put to use on Meridian. Others had to apply to live off of Meridian’s land. If one’s job or social status was important enough, only then was it possible to find a home on Meridian.

Four weeks after their engagement, Sara and Suvi were the first to catch wind of the news. Fortunately for the couple, they were both important figures and both had equally important jobs. After application, Ryder and Suvi were both accepted for their own plot of land on Meridian where both of their talents could be put to use.

Gil and his friend Jil were also both accepted for living on Meridian. Gil was accepted for an apartment on the Hyperion. With him being the most skilled engineer of his class, Gil’s abilities would be well appreciated on the Hyperion. Jil was the most successful fertility specialist in the Initiative. Her expertise and renown were the qualities that got her accepted in the first place. However, with her constantly on the go, her job only allowed her an apartment- separate from Gil- other than a house of her own.

Vetra didn’t bother applying for quarters on Meridian- she wasn’t interested. The unpredictability of Kadara was what fascinated the turian most. She and Sid both decided to spend their shore leave at Ditaeon. Vetra decided it best that she finally teach Sid how to shoot. She could see the craving for adventure in Sid’s eyes growing. It was a disservice to her sister for Vetra to keep her on such a short leash. After spending a year away from each other, it was a beautiful way for both of them to build their relationship stronger.

Once the Tempest crew was available for shore leave, Jaal was immediately asked by the Initiative to join them on Meridian. The fact that Jaal was brave enough to work with an unknown species just to save his people was a light of hope that the angaran and the humans could work together- the start of a beautiful alliance, or even friendship between both species. Jaal has his doubts at first. Initially, he wanted to live on Voeld and help the resistance workers to find homes. Once he took the time to speak with the Initiative rep on Meridian, he realized he would do much more work for his people from there. Jaal has set up a fund for resistance workers, which had an immense impact on the anagara that we’re still suffering from the war.

Kallo has applied for quarters on Meridian, however, he was not accepted. Kallo was undeniably a respected and important figure to the Initiative, but his talents could not be of use on Meridian. Kallo was fine with the news, he expected it more than anything. Instead, he decided Eos was the place for him. Eos was expanding and growing by the second. It had even become somewhat of a vacation destination for employees on the Nexus. Kallo spent his shore leave ‘talking shop’ with the shuttle workers as well as spending copious amounts of time at the market.

PeeBee was all over Aya the second she heard the words “shore leave”. The angara has set up a small studio apartment for PeeBee to call home, though she spent most of her time with Avela in the museum. The angaran relics were somewhat of a niche for PeeBee and her interest in the remnant caught Avela’s attention. PeeBee had also secretly hoped to learn more about the anagaran culture to have a better understanding of Jaal, though she would never admit it.

It came to no surprise that Lexi was asked to join the Initiative on Meridian. The Hyperion needed Lexi’s medical expertise in exchange for her very own house on Meridian. Doctor T’Perro spent her free time with a small group of Doctors and technicians and began working on a project involving angaran medicine and Kett anatomy. Apart from her projects and work, she spent a good deal of time with Ryder. With Sara still a patient of hers, Lexi never let up on therapy.

Scott Ryder and Cora Harper were both granted housing on Meridian as well. Cora worked closely with the science team as well, learning about the flora and structuring a plan with some of the specialists on Meridian to start a garden. Scott decided to keep up a daily workout regimen with Sara while working closely with Jaal on the side to help with a nobel cause. During his free time, he brushed up on his poker skills with Gil.

Liam was accepted for an apartment on Meridian, but ended up turning it down. He realized his heart was on Voeld. Kosta  despised the cold as much as the next guy, but the work he was doing was well worth the misery. Liam began leading crisis response teams for the angara. With several of the angara still hurting from the war with the Kett, Liam was doing honorable work for them by doing anything from finding funds for housing, or identifying bodies for families.

Drack knew it was a waste of time to apply for Meridian-living for several reasons, one of which was the simple fact he would rather live anywhere than Meridian. His home was on Elaaden, and everyone knew it. The krogan spent his time gambling on Ahdi fights down in the fighting pit. The rest of his time was spent with his scouts, training and taking down raider clans.

Ellen Ryder was invited to join the science team on Meridian shortly after her daughter’s engagement. She had been making plans to move to Meridian since the day she received the email. Ellen would be staying in an apartment on the Hyperion closest to the Tech Lab for premium access. Doctor Ryder was not as concerned with her living space so much as the work she would be doing. She was thrilled to be back in the game after so many years of inactivity.

“With move-in day today, just two days before your birthday, we are in for a busy, busy week.” Sara huffed as she set down a crate of her belongings in her new house and leaned in to kiss her fiancée.

The Scot tilted up her head at the blonde and proudly grinned. “Is that you’re way of telling me you have something big planned for my birthday?”

Ryder shifted her eyes along the floor and scooted closer to Suvi. She wrapped her arms around Suvi’s waist and kissed her neck. “I might have a little something up my sleeve, but don’t get too excited.”

Suvi’s mind automatically flashed to the moment the two of them went to the water hole on Elaaden. It was staggering the way that Sara was so rough with such a gentle and considerate soul. After their visit to Elaaden, Suvi knew Sara was good at surprises and gifts. Unfortunately for the Doctor, Suvi wasn’t too keen on surprises.

“So you’re saying you’ll be keeping this a secret? You won’t tell me what it is?” The redhead crossed her arms to pout at the Pathfinder with hopes of guilt-tripping her into sharing.

Sara picked up on the hints of Suvi’s disappointment, though she knew she couldn’t give away her surprise. “Today is June 5th. Your birthday is on June 7th. So until then, yes, I’m keeping it a secret.”

Doctor Anwar knew what Sara was doing was kind, and incredible, and thoughtful, and selfless. What her fiancée was doing was everything Suvi could ask for, but the suspense always got to Suvi in ways she always failed to explain. The wait for surprises made her anxious and nervous, not excited.

Ryder recognized the anxiety on Suvi’s face and decided to calm her nerves a bit with a separate piece of news. “There is part of your birthday surprise- but I can tell you now, though. If you want to hear it now, of course.”

The redhead raised her blue eyes to Sara and formed a warm smile. “Sure, I’d love to hear it.”

The blonde took both of Suvi’s hands in her own and smiled at her. “There’s a science team here performing studies on the soil and fertilizer here on Meridian. I’ve talked to Herik, and the head of the science department here and they said they’d be honored to have you on their team. Just while we’re on shore leave, of course, but it’s better than nothing.”

Suvi’s eyes lit up the way they always have while thinking of science. Her mouth formed an O-shape as she froze at the thought of working on Meridian’s science team. “You are lying!”

“I’m not lying!” Sara giggled.

The notion of working with Herik again, and the rest of the science team on Meridian was unbelievable. Suvi would finally have her chance of discovering new flora and she would actually be around people who would _encourage_ her to eat them.

“You are the best fiancée a woman could ask for, you know?” Suvi crept back up to the blonde and offered a small peck on the lips before sinking into Sara’s hold.

The Pathfinder grinned once again at the happiness she had caused. “Just wait till your birthday.” Ryder winked.

Suvi buried her face in Sara’s arm. “I can’t even imagine there’s more.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Gemini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suvi receives her birthday present from Ryder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting patiently for the chapters I’ve been trying to write. Short and sweet, but here it is!

“It’s a decent size. Not too big, but not small.” Sara had her arm slung around Suvi’s neck as she sized up her Mother’s new apartment.

“I told them I didn’t need all this space. I’m just one woman, what would I need it for?” Ellen called back as she headed to her room to retrieve Suvi’s present.

Doctor Anwar leaned into Sara’s ear. “ _Living_?” She whispered. Sara snickered at Suvi’s response, leaving the redhead to do the same.

“Are you two laughing at me?” Doctor Ryder yelled from her bedroom.

“No, Mom!” Sara laughed while facing Suvi.

Ryder’s Mother had beckoned her back to the bedroom to help with Suvi’s gift. Sara told Suvi to stay put while she went back to lend her mother a hand. “Has he given you any trouble over the weekend?” Sara asked her Mom as she placed the present in a neatly wrapped box.

“Oh, nothing I couldn’t handle. I’m actually going to miss the bugger.” Ellen said as she placed the bow on the box.

“Good.” Sara picked up the box and looked to Ellen with grateful eyes. “Thank you for doing this for her. It means a lot.”

“Of course, Sara. It was nothing.” Ellen waved off her daughter’s thanks and sent her out of the bedroom. “Now go give that to her, I’ll wait in here.”

The Pathfinder sauntered into the living room with a small box in hand. She pushed the gift in Suvi’s direction and handed it off to her. “Happy birthday.”

Suvi darted her blue eyes up to Sara and puzzled. The gift seemed a lot smaller than Sara made it out to be, but nevertheless, Suvi dismissed any expectations. She knew she would appreciate any gesture that Sara could make.

Doctor Anwar smiled at the blonde and turned her focus back to opening the box. She took off the lid and held up what seemed to be a black leather collar. “What in-” Suvi mumbled to herself as she studied over the blue collar and read the engraving. “Rabbit?”

The redhead quickly gasped at realizing what exactly it was that she was holding. She looked to Sara in deep shock, struggling to ask her fiancée to clarify, but no words could escape.

“All right, Mom.” Sara called back for her mom to bring Suvi the rest of her surprise.

Ellen walked out of her bedroom with a tiny pup of about twelve weeks old in her arms. “This is Rabbit. He’s a golden Labrador, and he is of the first litter in Andromeda.”

Sara chalked up her surprise as another win once she saw the tears in Suvi’s eyes. She watched the Scot cover her mouth in shock and approach the puppy.

“Oohh my goodness! Look at you, aren’t you just the sweetest?” Suvi repoed the lab from Ellen and cradled her new pup in her arms. “You two are amazing! How did you pull this off?”

“I picked him up from Eos the day before we moved. They’re doing animal studies there now and they had a few pups that needed a home. So when I picked him up, I dropped him off here so Mom could keep him until today.” Ryder kept an eye on Suvi as she played with Rabbit’s paw.

“You two are incredible. I honesty don’t know what to say other than thank you.” Suvi leaned in to hug Ellen in gratitude and did the same for Sara.

The blonde shrugged at Suvi’s thanks. “Well, you only turn 25 once.”

Suvi caught on to Sara’s act and always wondered why Sara downplayed her acts of kindness. Was it in order to be polite? Did she truly think nothing of it? Regardless of reasoning, Suvi appreciated her fiancée’s gestures just to make her happy. Nothing Sara did ever passed by Suvi unnoticed.

After a small birthday luncheon with Doctor Ryder, Sara and Suvi went back to their house to get the newest member of the family accustomed to life on Meridian.

“He reminds me of Pickle in a way.” The scientist stated as she watched the pup sniff around the house.

“I thought Pickle was a chocolate lab.” Ryder reflected.

“Oh, so you did listen to my story!” Suvi purred and shifted her focus from Rabbit to Ryder.

“Hmm?”

“The story about Pickle while we were trying to come up with a name for the hamster.” Suvi wrapped her arms around Sara’s neck and continued. “I look away for a split second and then you were giving me _the look_.”

Sara chuckled and kept her hands tightly on Suvi’s waist, waiting for her to finish the story.

“I was simply telling a story about my dog, and you interrupted me with very _explicit_ plans I dare not say aloud.” Suvi flirtatiously teased her fiancée.

Ryder playfully gasped once she recalled the memory. “No! You shan’t say such things in front of Rabbit. Such innocent ears.”

Suvi and Sara giggled before the redhead skipped topics. “Out of curiosity, you know, your birthday is coming up soon, too. Only a couple of months away. What is it what you’re itching to get?”

The blonde rolled her eyes around and puzzled silently before humming. “I think there’s a list of… _positions_ I could think of.” Sara teased her lover.

Suvi playfully shoved herself away from the Pathfinder. “No, really! Come on, Sara, there has to be something you’ve been wanting.”

Sara shook her head while thinking of any possible gift she could get her hands on. “I’m good. Not really a ‘receiving’ type of person.” She fell silent for only a short moment before remembering there was one more part to Suvi’s birthday gift. “Oh, speaking of receiving, wait here.”

After a minute of waiting and watching Rabbit sleep soundly on the floor, Suvi watched as Sara came back to the living room with a cupcake.

Sara lit the candle on top and moved in closer to her fiancée. “Make a wish.”

Suvi grinned and shook her head. The amount of consideration her fiancée had was unfathomable. She knew undoubtedly that she was marrying the right person. “What if I have nothing to wish for? What if I have everything I could possibly want?”

Hearing how happy and content Suvi was with her life caused Sara to lose the battle with a smile. She simpered at the Scot and locked eyes with her. “Then wish that nothing changes.”

 

 


	3. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the twins’ 23rd Birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thankful to hear you guys are enjoying the fluff! Apologies for my late uploads. Time is scarce and I’ve also been working on a major project on the side ;)

“You really think we can pull this off?” Cora shifted a crate across the floor with Suvi on the other side.

The redhead huffed and wiped her hands on her shirt to rid away any remaining dust. “I don’t see why not.” She began. “I cleared Sara’s schedule, made sure she and Scott were off ship while we’ve gotten everything set up, and everyone knows to be here in about five minutes, except for Lexi and Drack. They were busy when I sent word to meet here.”

The commando tossed and impressed look in Suvi’s direction. “Are you an overachiever at everything?” Cora’s sarcasm manifested a small smile from Suvi as she looked up. “And you said Lexi and Drack were busy? What _kind_ of busy?” She teased through a chuckle.

“That would be a good question for them, Cora.” Suvi grinned.

Liam, PeeBee and Jaal trudged through the cargo bay to report in for Suvi’s request. “When are they going to be here? I’m bored.” Liam croaked.

Cora glued her eyes to Liam and explained the plan. “Scott and Sara are finishing up lunch with their Mother right now. They should be here soon.”

“Speaking of soon, where is everybody else?” Suvi spread her arms open wide and looked around.

“Present.” Gil shouted as he and Vetra walked through the doorway.

Cora tossed her eyes around the cargo bay, assuring the crates were set up in the correct position. “Now all we lack is Kallo-”

“Not anymore!” Kallo chirped, making his attendance known.

“Okay… Now all we lack is Lexi and Drack.” Harper observed as she looked to Suvi with an arched eyebrow. A silent exchange of words that only Suvi picked up on.

Suvi chuckled at the commando’s assumptions and denied them. “I’m sure they’re just busy with professional matters. They’ll be here soon.”

Just as Cora and Suvi were about to explain the game plan, Drack marched through the door and into the cargo bay with a giant cake and Lexi trailing behind him. “Sorry we’re late,” Drack said, setting the cake down on the table in front of the crates. “This one wanted to add extra decoration,” he finished while tilting his head over to Lexi.

“Well it just looked a bit bland!” The asari moved to defend herself before Cora took over.

“It’s fine. You’re here now, that’s all that matters.” Harper quickly moved subjects to the strategy she and Suvi pieced together. “Scott and Sara will be here any minute. In case you haven’t noticed, we’re just throwing a small surprise party. We can’t throw a big bash since we get back to work tomorrow, so we’re compensating the best we can.” She moved her chestnut eyes over the faces of her crew as if she was discussing battle strategy.

Suvi piped in behind Cora to fill in the blanks. “We’re all just gonna’ duck down behind these crates then pop out from behind them once the twins get up the ramp.”

“Wait,” Jaal interrupted. “So Sara nor Scott are aware they have a birthday party?” The angaran sat in confusion as he tried to wrap his mind around the concept of surprise parties.

Gil jumped in to help Jaal understand. “That’s the point of surprise parties. We hide until they get here then jump out to surprise them. Good fun.”

The crew got into position behind the crates and broke out in soft mumbles while they waited for the ramp to crack open. “I’m a bit shocked you chose to throw a surprise party.” Lexi muttered beside Suvi.

The redhead puzzled at Lexi’s statement and put it into question. “Why?”

“You and I have gone into great detail about how to avoid traumatic stressors.” Lexi rambled. “You know that a surprise party isn’t ideal for people with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.” Doctor T’Perro’s words stuck to Suvi’s ears as she spoke them.

Suvi remembered her private session with Lexi many months ago when she and Sara became exclusive. Lexi counseled Suvi on the many ways to not cause any accidental stress to Sara barring panic attacks. One of the first things she learned was to never take her by surprise. Scaring a PTSD patient could trigger an attack and Suvi just now recalled the information.

“Oh my gosh,” Suvi whispered as her eyes widened. “Well now you tell me!”

Lexi faced Suvi, squatting behind the crate. “I just now learned you want to surprise her! Look, I just performed a physical three days ago and we had a counseling session. She seemed fine and relaxed _and_ we just returned from shore leave, I’m sure it will be okay.” The asari offered comforting words to Suvi to assure her Sara will be alright. “If all else fails, we know how to bring her back to reality. She’ll be fine.”

The muffled voices of the grew silent immediately once the ramp slowly opened. Two pairs of footsteps were heard on the ramp while Scott and Sara made small discussion.

“That’s not exactly how it was planned. You know I did everything I could, right?” Sara briefly paused on the ramp to face her brother and gather his opinion.

“Sara, I know.” Scott assured. “This isn’t even something you should be thinking about. It’s our birthday.”

The twins continued their journey into the Tempest as Sara continued. “Well, I do.” She began. “I think about this crap every day. It’s kind of hard not to in this env-”

“Surprise!” The entire crew jumped up behind the crates to wish the Ryder Twins on reaching another year.

Scott caught his heart in fear for a split second before spreading his arms wide in laughter. Beside him, his sister had not yet responded.

Lexi and Suvi traded a cautious look with each other before watching Sara for any reaction. Upon the crew waiting for Sara, the room had grown quiet once more.

“Sara?” Scott looked over to Sara who was sporting a look between confusion and fear. Sara’s blue eyes stuck onto Cora who wasn’t sure what to do.

“Scott, don’t touch her.” Lexi ordered in a hushed tone. “Suvi, call her.”

“What?” Suvi questioned Lexi’s commands and paused.

Doctor T’Perro spoke quietly, trying not to make matters worse. “Say her name, call her over to you.”

The redhead flashed her wary eyes from Lexi over to Sara and did as she was advised. “Sara.”

Ryder heard the blood thunder through her ears and closed her eyes to concentrate on her breathing. She knew she was panicking and she fiercely fought against it. The entire team could only watch in silence as Sara tried regain her sense of self.

“Sara.” Suvi attempted to catch Ryder’s attention once more in a slightly louder voice than before.

Suvi’s voice acted as a light in the dark as it always has. Sara opened her eyes yet matched with Cora’s again. The crew could see Sara struggle each time she looked at the commando. Ryder closed her eyes again and whispered inaudibly to herself. “ _Please stop._ ”

Harper turned to Lexi and mouthed the words, “Should I leave?”

Doctor T’Perro opened her mouth to answer Cora, but was cut off by Suvi calling out for the Pathfinder.

“Sara.” Doctor Anwar slowly walked closer to the blonde and resumed. “Sara, look at me, love.”

Ryder opened her eyes and automatically looked to the redhead. When she locked onto Suvi, she could see her fiancée beaming.

“There are those pretty, blue eyes I’ve been wanting to see.” Suvi simpered at the Pathfinder, waiting for any kind of reaction.

Sara blinked as her breathing started to regulate. She quickly looked over the faces of the crew staring at her. She realized she had been quite a spectacle, choosing for herself to be embarrassed. She quickly changed her focus to the floor and swallowed.

“Here.” Suvi outstretched a hand for Sara to hold. “Let’s go to your room and relax for a bit.” Sara grabbed onto the Scot’s hand and followed her. On the way to Sara’s room, Suvi gave a nod in Lexi’s direction to join them.

“Well that was intense.” Liam added to break the silence.

PeeBee looked to Vetra and voiced her concerns. “Does this mean we don’t get any cake?”

Sara remained mute as she sat on the edge of her bed. Lexi and Suvi stood over her discussing what just took place.

“You’re pale. Do you feel okay?” Lexi diligently scanned over the Pathfinder to make sure Sara was fine.

“Yes.” Sara quickly answered.

Suvi faced the asari to collect Lexi’s professional opinion. “Can I ask you something?” Lexi and Sara both looked to Suvi as she spoke. “Sara almost looked as if she was in some kind of trance each time she looked at Cora. Do you know what that’s about?”

Lexi switched her focus over to Sara. “Do you remember that?” She asked for any kind of analysis.

Ryder barely shook her head as she answered. “No.”

“From what I can tell, Sara closely associates Cora with danger of mostly any kind. Cora has been with Sara through most of her trauma, it’s natural for her to see Cora and panic.” Lexi’s voice was laced with a small tone of dread. It was sad to her to say Sara’s best friend might do more harm than good. “Though on the other hand, Sara knows, even subconsciously, that Cora understands the majority of what Sara has been through. She instinctively looks to Cora for empathy.”

Although Suvi could understand, it made her the tiniest bit jealous that Sara searched for consolation through Cora instead of her. She never pretended to understand Sara’s friendship with Cora, but she knew Harper was beyond important to her fiancée, leading her to always stay out of the way. It wasn’t until hearing it that Suvi felt a small sting of jealousy.

“Right, that makes sense.” Suvi sputtered, a tad discouraged.

Doctor T’Perro could sense the disappointment in Suvi’s voice and quickly acted on trying to help. “Suvi. I told you to call Sara because she associates _you_ with everything light and easy.”

Ryder looked up to Suvi who looked down at her and the couple exchanged truthful smiles.

“You remind her she isn’t on the battlefield. You bring her back to the reality she needs. Cora may be her best friend, but-”

“But you’re the love of my life.” Sara crooned.

Doctor Anwar gave Sara a tight-lipped smile before turning to Lexi. “Thank you, Lexi.”

Lexi smiled at the couple before turning on her heels to leave the couple in peace. Amongst the comfortable silence Lexi had left them with, Suvi crawled over Sara and lied back in bed. She pulled back on Sara’s shoulder, causing Sara to lean back as well.

After a moment of quiet, Suvi grew curious and piped up. “What happened?”

Sara took a deep breath in a shrugged. “I dunno’. I was taking to Scott about habitat 7 on our way up. Then out of nowhere there was a bunch of yelling and I just… panicked.”

Suvi rolled over and propped up on her arm. “Why are you talking about habitat 7 on your birthday?”

“What makes today any different?” Sara inquired. “I mean yes, it’s my birthday, but that doesn’t stop time, it doesn’t stop me from feeling all the evils in this job.”

Suvi’s face fell as she watched the love of her life fall into pain. “You struggle with this daily?”

“Yes. I mean, no, not exactly.” Sara tripped up and took a moment to form her words. “Yes, the thoughts are always _there_ but… I don’t know, I guess sometimes I’m too distracted to notice them?” She looked over to Suvi and saw the frown plastered onto her face. “It’s gotten better in time. I’ve gotten used to it, I suppose.”

The redhead watched over Ryder and felt every bit of guilt sink in. “I’m sorry.”

Ryder crunched her face and looked over to Suvi. “For what?”

“It was my idea to throw the surprise party. I had totally forgotten.” Suvi’s voice was low and ridden with disappointment.

Sara rolled over onto her side, smiled at Suvi and gave her a quick peck on the lips to assure Suvi all was well. “It was sweet.” She fell back over on her back and looked up at the ceiling. Suvi fell back down and rested her head on Sara’s shoulder.

As Suvi felt Sara’s fingers run through her hair, a mirage of questions pounded through her head. She remembered Lexi saying that she was the sense of reality Sara needed. Reality was a tricky thing. Just one small detail can change everything in an instant. She wondered how different things would be if Scott was the Pathfinder and Sara was the one in a coma, if Alec Ryder never died, if the golden worlds were successful, or of the uprising had never happened. Despite the way things have turned out, Suvi was truly grateful for the reality she had come to know. She loved the present and the possibilities of the future.

“Sara.”

“Yeah?”

With Ryder still playing with Suvi’s hair, the scientist hadn’t moved, but wanted to know where Sara stood on the matter. “What do you reckon our lives would be like if we were normal?”

Sara was caught a bit off guard by Suvi’s question. She, herself had thought about similar scenarios before. “What do you mean if we were normal? I _am_ normal, you’re the weird one.” The blonde teased.

The Doctor snickered at Ryder’s comments and nudged her stomach with her elbow. “I mean- what would our lives be like if you weren’t the Pathfinder? If we were both two ordinary, average people just living on Earth or on the Citadel? Do you think we’d still be together?”

Ryder couldn’t help but wonder about the way the world works, but in her mind, she knew the answers. “I don’t know. But I do believe if two people are meant for each other, they find their way to each other.”

Suvi rolled her eyes round the room and contemplated Sara’s answer. “You mean like… soulmates?”

“No, yeah I gue- I mean I don’t know, maybe?” The Pathfinder pinched her eyebrows together at her own meaning and tried to shake it off.

“I didn’t know you believed in such things, Pathfinder.” Suvi purred with a hint of surprise in her tone.

Sara made a noise caught somewhere between a chuckle and a frustrated hum. “I haven’t thought about it enough to believe in soulmates.”

After another wave of peaceful silence, Suvi turned over on her stomach and rested her chin on Sara’s stomach. “Out of everything you’ve encountered in Heleus, what scares you the most?”

“Ooh…” Sara inhaled through her fetch and took a second to think. “Are you asking me what my biggest fear is, or what in the field scares me the most?”

“I wasn’t aware they were two separate things, so… both.” Suvi clarified.

“Okay. Well, the thing in-field that scares me the most has to be fiends.” Sara paused for a moment to look at Suvi who seemed intrigued. “Have you ever seen one?”

Suvi shook her head on Sara’s stomach. “Not in person. Not like you have. What’s it like?” Suvi searched her partner’s brain, picking at it to know more about her. She began tracing little designs on Sara’s stomach as she talked.

Ryder picked up her arms and started describing the physical appearance of a fiend. “They’re like 10 to 11 foot giants of nothing but muscle mass. When one is running at you and your eyes lock on to his… you see this _crushing_ rage just storming over in your direction. It’s like certain death is coming for you. I’ve evaded their grasp one too many times, I’ll tell you that much.” Sara chuckled.

“I don’t know how you do it.” Suvi replied. “How you deal with fear like that on a daily basis. And it scares the hell out of me knowing what’s out there waiting for you.” Her blue eyes watched the movements her finger was making on Sara’s stomach, moving slightly slower.

The Pathfinder shrugged her shoulders and bounced her eyes around the room. “You just do what you gotta’ do.”

It wasn’t the most satisfying answer, but Suvi would have to make do. She flashed her bright blue eyes to Ryder and watched for her expression. “And so what’s your biggest fear?”

Sara let out a breath of air and looked around nervously. She sat up, causing Suvi to roll over and copy Sara’s actions.

“Come on, Sara. You can tell me.” Suvi rested a hand on Ryder’s shoulder and squeezed.

Ryder puzzled for a moment and gave Suvi a longing stare before speaking up. “You.”

Suvi scoffed in disbelief and confusion. “What? _Me_?” She contorted her face in perplexity, trying to crack whatever code Sara had thrown her way.  
  
Sara took both of Suvi’s hands in her own. “Suvi, you have no _idea_ how petrified I am to lose you. When I’m out on the ground, in battle or whatever. I get so scared. Not of death, or failure, or anything between. I get so scared that I’ll never see you again.”

Suvi’s face remained unchanging as she watched Sara explain.

“I’m afraid that one day you’re going to wake up and realize you can’t handle any of this. That you’ll realize you could have a much easier life. You are my light, my happiness _and_ my terror.” Sara felt her heart begin to ache at the strong possibilities she listed and tried to calm herself. “I’ve grown a lot since the night I was abducted. Like, I think it’s super important for you to know this. I realized the pain I caused you and the pain I would feel if I died.”

Sara paused and squeezed Suvi’s hands a bit tighter. “You said I would be okay because I would be dead. When you said that, it hit me. I would _not_ be okay, and don’t _ever_ tell me some shit like that again. I wouldn’t have you. How could I possibly be okay?”

“An _easier life,_ Sara Ryder?” Suvi repeated, leading Sara to look at her. “When have you ever heard me complain of difficulties? When have you known me to step down from a challenge?” The Scot cupped Sara’s face in both hands. “I love you. You keep me guessing day to day what could happen next. You give me wild adventures that no one else could give. I love _you_ and _everything_ that comes with you.”

Suvi moved in to kiss her Pathfinder and physically show her that _she_ would not be okay without _her_. To show her without words that she belonged to Sara and only Sara.

In the middle of the kiss, Sara’s door was being buzzed. Ryder scoffed at having her moment interrupted but unlocked it regardless.

Vetra walked in with two slices of cake, Ryder’s plate holding a candle in place. “I’m just making a delivery and I’ll go.” Vetra said as she handed over the plates to the two ladies.

Sara’s face lit up with amazement and thanks. “Thank you, my dear provisioner.” Sara thanked her friend as Vetra left the room.

Sara blew out the candle on top without any hesitation and began to take a bite. Suvi watched her fiancée and waited for Sara to share what she wished for. “Well?”

“Well what?” Ryder puzzled.

Suvi giggled at Sara’s clueless behavior. “What did you wish for, _duh_?”

Sara swallowed and flaunted an innocent smile to her love. “I wished that nothing changes.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
